


末日芝加哥

by xy93001



Category: Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy93001/pseuds/xy93001
Summary: 这并非人类的末日，只是两个生命步入了悲剧的结局，借由芝加哥这一舞台。他们也只是这世界上所有悲惨之人中不足为道的二者，最终被时代冲刷，除了当事人再无他人知晓曾发生的一切。





	末日芝加哥

Aiden第一次见到Alex的时候，前者正在用掌心处的衣料擦着发热的消音套。游历到芝加哥之前的日子让Alex学会了稍微控制自己在大楼上跳跃时的力量，只要不是玻璃已经不至于一脚下去塌方一片。然而就算如此，黑光病毒对环境的破坏力也不是一星半点，堪称巨响的脚步声回荡在小巷里。而Aiden在意料之外的噪音中诧异地抬头，擦枪的手略顿，他看见飞在空中的男人，兜帽下蔚蓝如海的眼与他目光相对。

Alex只是出现了一瞬间，比催发大停电所需的时间还要短。然而只是那几毫秒的时间里，Aiden的视线从Alex的眼角飘到敞开的领口，再逡巡至黑光病毒泛着暗红色光泽的脚踝，敏锐的大脑告诉他，这个不速之客明显并非人类。Aiden在那抹红色消失后并未逃走，他只是略微拉高了口罩的遮盖层。黑客总能大概了解到那是什么——他的手机上显示出伴有阵阵雪花的画面：从曼哈顿某个试管里跑出来的玩儿意，总之不是用普通武器能解决的家伙，毕竟他能大闹黑色守望高层，仅凭一己之力与感染者、军方双向对抗，最终还阻止了整个曼哈顿的陷落。而他也没有为了一个素不相识、在他看来甚至是善良阵营的病毒就用核弹把整个芝加哥夷为平地的必要。Aiden收起手机，他吐出一口浊气，倒没对事情真相感到多么的意外，他向来知道人类总在研究些见不得光的东西。至于这个家伙现在来到了芝加哥，他重要的人却早就不在这里了，Aiden也没兴趣关注接下来会因为这病毒在城市的游历过程中而死去的恶人，那和他没有关系，就算有，也只可能是方便他接下来的行动。Aiden对此事完全坐视不管，他慢慢悠悠地转身，甚至赞叹般地看了一眼Alex在墙上飞奔时留下的裂痕。

而Alex就躲在暗处，一直目送那个把自己裹得只剩眼睛的男人过于悠闲地鼓捣着手机，慢慢踱步离开案发现场。

  
Alex将那双眼睛记下来。拥有绿色虹膜的人有很多，可他相信他在芝加哥这个无名小巷子里看到的是不一样的人类，裹着风衣和他对视的那位，与他遇到过的人类除了外型哪儿都不太一样。

这本应该是二人生命中的一个转瞬即忘的小插曲，但也许是因为彼此都惦念了些许，而老天照应了他们的想法，二人在彼此遗忘之前的再次会面来得很快。

  
Aiden坐在酒吧里有一搭没一搭地将威士忌灌入胃里，微凉的液体顺着食道流淌，深入体内时变得滚烫而灼热。热流积蓄在小腹，在目睹当地某个有名的——也许即将要被他杀掉的家伙领着个身材火辣的女伴时，他的膀胱狠狠地哆嗦了一把。挽着男人胳膊的金发女郎却在此时似乎感受到他的视线，她扭过凹凸有致的身形，堪堪遮住屁股的紧身皮裙歪出点儿暧昧的棱角，而她微红的脸颊上迷蒙的美目轻眯，与Aiden来了个实实在在对视，甚至抛了个极媚的眼神。Aiden飞快挪开了视线，龇牙咧嘴地在心里暗骂几句，混在那边的人果然都不太正常。

又是几大扎啤酒下肚，摇摇晃晃离开吧台的Aiden踉跄了几下。黑客的脚步略显虚浮，他撞进卫生间，在盥洗池前晕晕乎乎地站定。噢……一泻千里的感觉相当不赖，不仅能把积存的酒精从体内排除，更能把杂七杂八的思绪统统扔出脑袋。Aiden提起裤子，将将拽起皮带重新扣上的时候，一双白嫩的手圈住了他尚且半裸的下腹。

Aiden不留痕迹地向后瞥了一眼，一头夺目的金发在这样一个男厕里简直再明显不过了。他感到意外，却仍旧压低了嗓音以避免不必要的麻烦。

“Oh...pretty.我们可不能在这。”他大概猜到了她为何而来，在腰际轻抚的葇荑暗示太明显了，Aiden都不好意思称之为暗示。

自以为钓到猎物金发女郎娇笑着去摸对方别在腰间的手机，却遭到了Aiden几乎提前了一整秒的阻击。黑客回过身朝她摆摆手指，嘴角噙着一点专业练习过的温柔笑意，他不打算在动手之前先和某个目标如此明面上地交恶，于是他提好了自己的裤子，捏住香肩的手用了毫不暧昧的力气，催促鼓脸赌气的女郎回到她的男人身边去。  
  
  
Aiden没有意识到，那会是他们的第一次交流，事到如今他回想起来，还为这个人顶着伪装却大摇大摆地闯进男厕而感到不可思议。  


深夜里，两道黑影缠绵在酒吧背后暗巷的阴影下，Aiden扣住女郎的后脑，抚摸她一头柔顺的金发，舌尖动情地勾着后者甜软香绵的小舌。他将男性该有的侵占做到极致，宽厚的手掌搂住细腰，用整个身子将女人压在角落里，居高临下的接吻使他能充分一览她白嫩的胸脯。这个女人并不矮，她踩着高跟鞋的身高几乎有一米八——虽然在Aiden面前仍旧不够看。  


“宝贝儿，告诉我。你是怎么做了那个酒桶的？”一吻结束，他暧昧地舔过自己咧开的嘴角，垂下眸子盯入女郎湛蓝色的眼里，沙哑的声音丝毫不掩兴奋与好奇之情，心底里却有一隅始终保持冰冷。“用你可人的身体，还是什么别的法子？”

“用我自己本身。”她的眼睛眯了眯，Aiden的脸落在瞳孔里。黑客几乎瞬间便敏锐地捕捉到了与记忆重合的气息，他愣怔了片刻，旋即哑然失笑。自己还是和这个病毒扯上了关系——还是以这种奇葩的方式，天知道这家伙是不是故意的？病毒却恶劣地一咧嘴角，森白的尖牙透出点寒意。“你见过它，游走在芝加哥小巷子里的大卫士。”

Aiden缓缓松开了病毒微凉的皮肤，看着黑红色的触肢泛起雾气，一阵翻涌过后，金发的性感女郎变成了他那日夜里看见的飞人。

  
只不过身高仍旧不足为虑罢了。

当然，Aiden没把这句话说出来。他注视着病毒，对方兜帽下湛蓝色的眼睛露出清冷的光，眯起的狭长眼眸显示出其愉悦的心情。黑客将注意力从刚才的缠绵中抽回，他盯紧了病毒回望过来的目光，他搞不懂这家伙在想什么——一个在曼哈顿致力于拯救人类的病毒，突然跑到他面前，抢先一步击杀了他的目标，还把他勾引到暗巷里又亲又摸。

Oh，fuck. 想到这里，Aiden向来波澜不惊的表情有一瞬间的松动，他的思维发散很快，在还与病毒对视的时候，他就已经开始认真思考要不要对对方负责的问题。黑客的脑内翻江倒海，脸上却除了刚刚眼皮的微微一跳之外一派漠然。

“你似乎不是很怕我，私法制裁者。”

Aiden耸耸肩膀。听起来这家伙已经挺了解自己的了，仅凭电视上的情报就能笃定是他——或者说，Aiden瞳孔缩了缩，病毒吸收的人里有认识他的家伙。黑客仔细斟酌了措辞，面对一个全新生物的时候，他竟然有点隐隐约约的兴奋。于是他颇为无奈地笑了笑，朝抱着肩膀的病毒摊开双手。

“与你的感觉完全相反，我怕。毕竟你是一个随随便便就能捏碎我的家伙。不过我也不怕，因为我知道你不是什么超级病毒，你是Alex Mercer.”

Alex身形为之一震。对于对方知道自己身份这件事他并不意外，他吸收过的每个人记忆里几乎都有这个在电视乃至通缉令上都从不露脸的家伙——能监视甚至控制芝加哥的黑客，想要获取一个特点如此明显的病毒的信息并不困难。但他听出了Aiden话中的意思，对方将病毒与Alex分离开来，头一次听到此种论调的原型体不可避免地动摇了，他抱在肩膀里的手早就鼓动着，准备再一次接受怪物、杀人犯这种名头的同时夺走黑客关于芝加哥的所有认识，可他等来了一个全新的答案。

  
“……你的名字？”Alex再开口时，他的嗓音有点哽塞过后的低哑。

“Aiden Pearce.”

黑客看着Alex软化下来的眼神，绷紧的神经也略微放松。他猜得不错——一个游走在世界的传染源会面对什么样的目光？Aiden不是那些只肤浅地看到病毒破坏力的蠢货，他也不需要掩盖什么简泰克的失误，更不用考虑如何扼杀对全人类的威胁。他能看见Alex，更能直面涌动的病毒下包裹的苍白灵魂。

黑客的思绪发散出去，冗长的沉默最终还是由Alex先打破。

“Okay，Aiden.我们继续吧。”  


“什么？”Aiden猜到了病毒所指的是什么，他裤裆里鼓起的性器确实还没完全冷静下去，但他以为Alex只是在和他开玩笑，一个病毒要因为几句话就献身给自己，这事怎么想怎么荒唐。但是当Alex三两步跨近了又扯住他的衣领，匀出一根触肢伸进他两腿之间时隔着布料裹紧他膨胀起的形状时，他意识到他是玩真的。

更糟糕的是，他的分身完全精神起来了。

“Jesus.”Aiden发出一声说不上无奈还是不解的喟叹，任由Alex劫持了他的身体把他丢进又黑又偏僻的角落里。Aiden活动几下被摔得发疼的脊背，看着面前压下来的黑影，心里感叹原来刚才Alex的视角就是这样的。不过他觉得，Alex居高临下的模样应该要比他好看很多，至少在他看来，那双藏在兜帽下的蓝眼睛里流转的复杂的光就足够他欣赏很久。

“我还以为你会是那种不近女色的痴呆。”Alex眯起眼回应他的注视，在碧绿色眼睛的视野里分出更多只触腕，悄无声息地附着在男人的四肢上。Aiden勾起嘴角露出个笑，与病毒冷硬的语气不同，缠绵在他指尖的触肢柔韧而温柔。于是Aiden拉过Alex的腰，扣住后脑又予以一个深吻后，他宽厚的手掌探进衬衫里抚摸病毒精窄的腰侧。

“我也以为你是那种不近情爱的铁疙瘩，”Aiden讪讪地说，一边把Alex翻身按在了墙上，“但好在我们都不是，你刚才勾引我的时候，腰扭得就很棒。”

“Ha... Aiden.”Alex垂下脑袋，任由男人的大手从脊背滑到臀部，大张的五指在牛仔裤上揉捏，属于人类的耻感重新爬上他的大脑皮层，以至于缠着Aiden的触肢都略微卷紧，就连从齿关泄出的一声轻哈也打着颤。他对于身居下位并无不满，他只是想与这位世界上唯一一个理解了他的人拉进距离，脑海中翻腾的记忆里却没有相关的技能，他只得顺势邀请Aiden，毕竟后者情动时勃起的下身不会说谎……Alex承认这有点下作。

“别紧张，好好感受就可以了。”感受到掌心下躯体的颤抖，Aiden贴近病毒泛红的耳廓，声音低沉沙哑，柔软的舌头从他的耳垂绕到耳廓，再恬不知耻地探入耳洞抽动，“我在好好地继续，你也要一起努力，Alex.”

  
Alex说不出话来，现在的情况其实有点怪，虽然说不上有多坏，但绝对跳脱出了病毒用触肢获得的认知范畴。还说什么努力？Aiden这番话让他脸红心跳，浑身的细胞都跟着紧绷起来，努力什么？Alex可不认为黑光病毒在性事上还能有什么辅助作用，充其量就是缠住Aiden的四肢，让他能更真切地感受到对方。

敏锐地察觉到Alex的体温上升与紧张地绷紧的肌肉，Aiden也变得躁动起来，情爱里的感受向来是双向的，Alex的无措和紧张于Aiden来说简直是火上浇油，烧灼起来的欲望快速积蓄在下腹，他用湿热的胯间顶了顶Alex的屁股，斜着摆腰用已经胀出轮廓的性器挤进股沟磨蹭。

Alex能清楚地感受到那根炙热的东西在他的屁股间跳动，Aiden没给他任何的机会退缩，他有力的大手几下就扯开了病毒的上衣，让Alex发烫的肉体一下子暴露在酒吧的后巷中。夜晚的凉风吹过，Alex不自制地抖了一下，倒不是因为真的冷，而是对方汹涌而来的性欲浓重地裹紧了他，仿佛什么东西刺进了脊髓让他浑身颤抖，他缓慢地闭上眼睛，咬紧自己的下唇。

“放轻松，你也会热起来的。”Aiden俯身扳过Alex的下巴，他擂鼓般的心跳贴上病毒的后背，将自己的体温共感给对方。Aiden灵活的舌头挤进了Alex的嘴巴里，在病毒柔软的口腔里搅弄。而Alex也配合地张开齿关，他柔软而长的舌头卷住Aiden的，粘稠的唾液缠绵在其间拉出道银丝。Alex的前胸抵着墙，颜色略暗的乳头摩擦在墙上激起一阵阵酥麻，他的双手撑住粗糙的墙面，在Aiden有意的压制下身形放低，腰下塌弯成道弧形，而屁股在Aiden覆有薄茧的手中翘起。在Alex感觉到舌尖被吮吸得发麻，已经拿定主意要给对方一点教训而露出尖牙的时候，那条滑腻而情色的舌头终于放开了他，留给他微微喘息的时间。

Alex感到有点可惜。

Aiden对Alex嘴巴的进攻告一段落，身下人细密的喘息勾得他情动，于是他的手抚摸上Alex被擦伤的胸膛，那上边细密的血痕还未被修复，伤口被触摸这一尖锐的痛感激得Alex倒抽一口冷气。得到半声痛呼的Aiden旋即顺着裸露的胸膛将手滑向下，他不想让Alex难受，毕竟在他看来病毒的主动献身已经是相当给他面子了，他还不太想死于不识好歹地激怒一个刚刚认识的超级生物，所以也就不能去搞什么折腾对方的名堂，把病毒的初夜干个爽就够了。于是黑客干脆利落地扒掉了Alex的裤子，指尖抹了把病毒前端的涎液便探入穴口，肠壁旋即缠上来排斥着入侵，过小的力道落到Aiden那边的触感便是高热的软肉裹紧了他的手指吮吸，他愈发兴奋起来，咬着Alex的耳朵以极低的声线向他形容他热情的内里，手指则片刻不停地开拓领地。Alex发出含糊不清的呜咽声，他还没有做好准备，这进展太快了，Aiden在他耳边的低喃就像是诱拐。Aiden将手指慢慢添到三指，略带调侃地轻咬病毒通红的颊侧，沉声尽数压着嗓子吹进耳朵：“别太心急，你这个雏儿，我不会让你疼的。”

Alex的眼底积蓄了一层眼泪，他的阴茎此时正直挺挺立在寒风中，肉穴里的手指动作幅度越来越大，换着方向的抽插中总几次摁到腺体的时候，每次那块发硬的肠肉被Aiden撞到都叫他腿根一软。他趴在暗巷里冰冷的墙上，胳膊被粗糙的墙面刮得又冷又痛，可身后又热又爽。他似乎要被这种强烈的对比分离开来，酸麻的小腹夹在冰火之间，抻平的肚皮被自己硬起的性器前后晃悠着拍打，从马眼漏出的前液夸张地甩散在腹肌上。Aiden刚刚空闲出手搂过病毒软趴趴的腰，手指向下方探去，覆有薄茧的手指便没有丝毫犹豫卷住了Alex挺立的性器，他的食指指尖略微摁进Alex淌水的铃口，强大的压力使病毒浑身恶狠狠地抖了几下。

“Fuck！”Alex骂了一句，浑身的颤抖几乎叫他缴械投降，不知道是因为Aiden粗粝的指腹摩擦龟头上软肉带来的快感过于强烈，还是他在成为病毒之后完全没有过释放自我，总之，爽到眼仁上翻的病毒就连惊叫怒骂都泡满了情欲的气息。Aiden捻开Alex的尿道口，修剪整齐的指甲似是惩戒般向里轻轻一挖，其余四指又捏紧根部，他逼得Alex浑身生物量翻涌，一声呻吟绵长而嘶哑。

“放轻松，Alex.这是惩罚，因为  
I AM FUCKING YOU.”

攀登顶峰却未能射出的感觉相当不好受，而Aiden在他哭叫了那一次之后便刻意冷落了涨到发红的性器，他温暖的大手时而抚摸他裸露的皮肤，掐着他的腰侧寻找敏感点；时而分开他的双腿，方便顺着臀缝向内伸去的指节进得更为顺畅深入。Alex承认，这也是一波接一波让他沉沦的快乐，他的嘴里不受制地喊出混杂着呻吟和脏话的奇怪音调，但总不够他重回大脑空白的顶端。正当Alex在心里骂着Aiden的狡猾时，他突然意识到有什么炙热的东西代替手指直接冲进了他的身体，还未等括约肌反应过来，粗长的圆柱体就破开甬道，深深凿进他的体内，几乎要把他操个对穿。Aiden也被夹得不算好受，他才堪堪进入病毒紧窄的甬道一半便无法再深入分毫。“放松一点。”黑客俯身用带有安抚意味却不容反驳的命令性的语气说道，他的手又从腰侧滑回胸膛，转而对着Alex被擦得刺痛的敏感点揉捏，另一只手则重新轻柔地抚弄着他的性器。在痛爽与快感的双重夹击下，Alex终于暂时放松了肌肉，他抑制不住地喘息起来，腰也更加软了下去，趁这个间隙，芝加哥的老狐狸骤然腰胯发力，分身破开甬道冲进前所未有的深度。

Alex猝不及防地叫了起来，猛地弓起了腰，试图远离那根在他体内跳动的性器。他抓紧Aiden的触肢勒进皮肤，痉挛的双腿乱蹬一气，但无论他如何躲闪都无济于事，后穴被强制撑开入侵的感觉令他羞耻不已，但病毒没觉得讨厌，甚至觉得很是刺激又欣喜——前所未有的体验让他感到灵魂上的放松与满足。他被Aiden摁在怀里，温柔的吻一遍又一遍地落在滚动的喉结和颈侧。Aiden只是深埋在他体内，就着下体相连的姿势安抚浑身颤抖着气喘的病毒。

“Go on, Aiden.”Alex从眼眶中滚落两滴眼泪，他眨眨酸涩的眼睛，病毒强大的回复能力让他没在痛苦中挣扎太久。于是他回过头，舌头又一次探入Aiden的嘴巴，他很喜欢人类口腔里的温度，也喜欢Aiden和他缠绵搅拌的舌。Aiden似乎又用他致命性感的低音呢喃着，可惜Alex已经听不见他在说什么了，病毒的大脑嗡嗡直响，全部的注意力都在后穴里含着的性器上，他的肠壁开始主动分泌粘液，起到了润滑的作用的液体在缠绵的穴肉与性器之间鼓动，愈发顺畅的吮吸极大地刺激了Aiden.病毒清楚地感觉到，刚才那根跳动的性器粗细还是个只让他尾椎略微发麻的尺寸，但在顺利突进之后它就开始鼓胀，把肠壁几乎撑平，并且开始尝试着抽插了起来。

Aiden动情地吻住病毒轻颤的双唇，他感受着对方肠壁紧致地裹住他，就像是要榨干他般痉挛着吮吸。他发出一声满足的喟叹，皮肤冰冷的Alex体内热情似火，缠得他舒爽到几乎失去理智。“我亲爱的小家伙……你好紧。”

  
“操，他妈的Aiden...？！——啊！！”荤言荤语烧得Alex双颊发烫，他咬着后槽牙的后半句话却被淹没在一句拉长的呻吟声中，Aiden的性器猝不及防地顶到了某个点。

“是这里吗？”Aiden兴奋地舔了舔嘴唇，试探性地往回缩了一下。

“不是……再往里一点。”Alex咬着牙说，刚刚那一瞬间的快感是他从未体验过的，病毒过于鲜明的记忆提醒他追寻刚才的舒爽，“快点，Aiden.”

“Alex，”Aiden又往后缩了一点。“原来你的身体内里的构造也和人类相同。”

“No！”Alex急切地叫了起来，他爽的音调都变了，怒吼里夹杂着拔高的轻颤。本来就不值一提的理智在刚才那一下子面前早已溃不成军，分崩离析的神经细胞间传递着汹涌的快感。“他妈的Pearce，现在不是研究生物学的时候！”

Aiden不为所动地抿了抿唇角，逗弄病毒似乎是一件很开心的事——他把一个能毁灭世界的病毒压在身子底下，这种征服感充斥了他的胸腔。“求求我，Alex.”

“做你的梦，人类。”Alex喘息着，抬起混合着汗液泪液和口水的脸，蒙了一层雾气的蓝眼睛里混杂着羞耻和情欲。然而在他手腕上翻涌的活跃能量成型前他又泄了气——这个狡猾的黑客早就看穿了他的亲近才肆意妄为，他确实对Aiden下不去手。于是旋即Alex垂下了头，他咬在齿间的声音很小，却在芝加哥的暗巷里鲜明无比。“该死的，Aiden……Please.”

这就足够了。Aiden咧开了嘴巴，他的目的达到了。他扶正Alex的腰，双手握着病毒病态般苍白的臀肉提高，然后猛地向深处挺进，反复刮蹭着那个点，Alex随着Aiden的每一次突刺一阵阵颤抖着，发出含混的呻吟声。他舒爽地仰起头，从嘴角淌出的涎液挂在脖颈上。他浑浊暧昧的眼里看到芝加哥灯火通明的夜空中浮现出五颜六色的光点，它们在他的脑内肆虐着嗡嗡作响。他又在快感冲击的迷茫中蓦地想到曼哈顿被鲜血映红的天空，子弹与感染者的怪爪从他身上穿过的时候，头晕目眩的他眼里的天空也是这样五彩斑斓的，只不过曼哈顿的天空远比这里的压抑。

Alex沉浸在与Aiden交合的快感中，粗糙的小巷里两个男人汗湿的肉体交缠在一起。

  
快感聚集在他们交合的连接处，夜晚的寂静里只有Aiden的低喘与Alex的呻吟。然而这种平衡突然被打破了，一群从酒吧里冲出的人嬉笑着朝这边走来，他们马上就要路过这条小巷。敏锐的Aiden迅速咬住嘴唇阻止自己的闷哼，一把扯过风衣将病毒半裸的身体裹进黑暗，示意Alex他要暂且熄火。

“为什么要停下，Aiden.”Alex被挤在狭窄的空间里，歪了下脑袋向后看去，他蹙紧的眉头里满是对路人的恼怒。情热早已裹满他们二人的全身，现在Aiden掐着他的腰不再动作，他的肉穴还食髓知味地突突直跳，可无论媚肉怎样吮吸咬合，Aiden的性器都像钉在里面一般毫无作为。Alex实在无法在屁股里含着让他舒爽的性器的情况下忍耐分毫，更何况他现在正爽到一半，只能压低声音用触肢缠紧Aiden，催促般地摆动酸麻的腰腹：“我们不用顾虑那些人的。”

Aiden讶然地看着病毒眼角飘红却固执地扭动的模样，他何尝不心痒难耐，同时秉着不愿忤逆病毒的想法，黑客十分听话地继续了抽插的动作，Alex松了一口气，贪婪蠕动着的后穴得到了些微的满足。他咬着牙小声吸气，试图平复过快的心跳，一边竖起耳朵听着街道上的动静。但很快他就发现事情没那么简单，Aiden硬挺的阴茎头部不偏不倚正停留在最敏感处，随着他一改抽插的摆腰动作打着圈，每次挤得他下身发出黏腻水声的同时都要重重地扫过那个点。

“嘶——”Alex冷不丁从牙缝里泄出呻吟，他几乎要叫出声来。然而Aiden手疾眼快地捂住了他的嘴，他恶狠狠地瞪着咬紧下唇的黑客，笑闹声越来越近，在到达Aiden背后的时候戛然而止了。

“Alex，你个该死的，你太疯了。”

Alex张不开嘴，他只能用眼神表达对黑客的不屑：不是你选择在这种大庭广众的地方做爱？Aiden身形一抖，他感觉到Alex探出了舌尖，柔软湿润的舌在他的掌心细细舔舐。Aiden索性不再放过他，小幅度却频率极快地抽插着性器，那种震颤的酥麻感一阵接一阵地袭来，比直接的刺激更让人无法忍受。Alex浑身抖得厉害，被手掌堵住了呻吟直逼得发泄欲望尽数上涌，他的眼睛泛出泪光，听力变得极度敏感，极近的脚步声和他只隔着一个Aiden，那边有人在窃窃私语。

Alex听见他们说了些下流话，甚至有人朝他们这边吹了声口哨。

他们以为这是一对偷欢的野鸳鸯，毕竟他们看不见Alex——Aiden早就撑起大衣把他裹起来了。Alex心下一闷，他抽出条胳膊向声音的方向延伸，生物量逐渐涌动成链鞭，他有信心能在瞬间解决这些聒噪的老鼠。Aiden眼尖地发现了病毒的异状，他猛然挺腰，坚硬的性器头部狠狠地捣在Alex体内致命的腺体上。于是陌生的快感迅速从后穴深处蔓延出来，而身前黑客的手也突然加快了套弄性器的速度，逼得Alex的攻势完全无法成型，只能从被Aiden捂紧的缝隙间泄出几口炙热的呼吸。Aiden用风衣覆盖住Alex裸露的身体，迫使他重新用胳膊抵住墙面承受来势汹汹的操干。病毒浑身烫的厉害，身体里仿佛有一座火山蓄势待发，不断攀升的快感几乎把他逼疯，他想叫出声想咒骂，可他被捂紧的嘴堵得那么死，所有的发泄都变成了从颊侧再滚落到Aiden指缝间的眼泪。

“Alex，答应我。不要对无辜之人随意出手。”

身为掠食者的黑客欣赏着病毒此时略显无助而迷乱的诱人模样：被他逼迫到不自然潮红的脸颊，汗滴顺着紧皱的眉头落在颤抖的眼睫上，连带眼尾都委屈得发红。随着胸腔的剧烈起伏，一波接一波的愉悦感通过肠壁美妙的收缩传递给Aiden，空气为此变得黏稠，风裹挟着热浪，疯狂的心跳和呼吸交缠在一起，他们融化在了病毒露骨的欲望里。

Aiden进入了他的身体，驻入他的灵魂，稳固了他一直以来痛苦不堪的神经。

深褐色的风衣将他们两个整个覆盖了起来，交缠的身形融入了深沉的夜色中，那些纷乱的脚步声只放慢了一下就加快频率离开了，他们只是一群路过的小年轻，不是什么不识趣的流氓。被风衣包裹在其中的Alex终于被放开了嘴，他放声叫了出来，在Aiden补偿般的的前后夹击之下，他的身体再也无法承受更多快感，随着一阵剧烈的痉挛射了出来。Aiden被疯狂绞紧的肠壁夹出一声闷哼，他提着病毒白皙的腰，向内深干几下也动情地释放在温暖的体内。得偿所愿的病毒整个人瘫软了下去，要不是有Aiden握着他的腰，他可能会平摊在地面上沉浸在快感当中，一时半会根本爬不起来。

Aiden扶着病毒颤抖的腰缓慢坐下，让Alex靠坐在自己的身体上，像环抱着他一样，然后略感惊异地看着病毒身上涌起一阵黑红色的能量波，一片狼藉的体液尽数被卷入了他体内。而当事人Alex此时已是眼神涣散，微阖的眼角满是疲惫之色。在他昏睡过去之前，Aiden用力地吻去了病毒眼角的泪水。

  
Aiden知道，Alex敏感而疯狂，在那样暴力的外表下是摇摇欲坠的一颗心，脆弱到Aiden只需动动手指就能将它捏得支离破碎。在众生盲从的世界里，Aiden做了个听从自己心脏的领导者。而当Alex几乎被怀疑溺毙之际，他毫不犹豫地伸出手选择了相信。

他救了Alex，也救了他自己。

Aiden拦腰抱起陷入沉眠的病毒，脱下风衣裹住对方微凉的身子，毫不顾及路人投来的暧昧目光，拐进了他最常去的藏身所，大脚一挥带上了门。

他们就应该遇见彼此。Aiden在浴室搓了满手泡沫的时候想。

他们都是一样被社会黑暗面碾压过的人，孤儿院里刻苦学习的生物博士与在街头打架斗殴的电脑黑客相拥在一起——以失控的黑光病毒与芝加哥通缉犯的身份，就像两匹互相舔舐伤口的孤狼。

晾上衣服后的Aiden轻手轻脚爬回简陋的床铺，将皱着眉绷紧身子的病毒拥在怀中，而似是被打扰后的下意识动作，Alex的手搭到Aiden腹侧的枪疤上。Aiden愣了愣，旋即俯身试图吻平Alex蹙起的眉心。最终干涩的嘴唇与铺展的额头相贴，阳光逐渐接管整个芝加哥的时候，蛰藏起的黑暗相拥而眠。  
  


他们一个脱胎于曼哈顿海域上大爆炸的余波，一个生长于甩棍下淋漓的鲜血。

  


他们放松了一整个白天，十几个小时的睡眠充满久违的平和宁静——对于Alex来说。至于睡得晚了很多的Aiden，他是被病毒一手肘怼醒的。  


“Aiden，”伸个懒腰的时候手腕先是抵到墙壁，换个方向又贴上Aiden胸膛的病毒睁开眼，“买个大点的床。”

略微蹙眉的Aiden看向毫无自觉赖在他家里，甚至好像有一直赖下去意味的病毒，无法抗衡的武力差距让他打消了把病毒踢出去的想法。“放不下。”

“可是这样我们也睡不下。”

“我抱着你。”

“很挤。”

Aiden听着对方回答时不容置否的冰冷语气，颇为无奈地叹了口气。“我睡地上，行了吧。”

“不，Aiden.我可以睡在你的机箱上，它们运行的时候还挺温暖。”

Aiden瘪了瘪嘴，他更希望Alex从他身上获取热量，而不是那些设备。“你知道的，我从未考虑过在藏身处里放置太多提高生活品质的东西。我之前怎么会想到买一张双人床呢。”

“原来你打算打一辈子光棍？和平芝加哥的大功臣。”

Aiden没理会病毒语气里明摆着的嘲讥，反倒回以藏掖暧昧的轻笑：“如果没半路杀出个黑光病毒的话，是的。”

Alex不可置否地撇撇嘴，腹诽芝加哥的老狐狸那张平时闭得死紧的嘴，看起来闷得很，实则随随便便就能拿一句话撩拨得他心弦震动。他将视线挪开，话题往乱七八糟的地方拐。“你带女人回来也这么挤着招待人家？噢…不对，谨慎如你，绝对不会把女人带回藏身处，在外面解决倒也是个好主意。”

Aiden沉默了下来，他知道翘着腿的病毒是在刻意不解风情，但后者似乎就是咬定了什么般不肯让步，他对Aiden回以故作轻蔑的嘲讽。  
  
Aiden不免心生躁意，他最终抿紧了嘴唇离开了简陋的居所，留下那个恶劣的病毒一个人在屋里干瞪眼。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
芝加哥的街头再一次吞没落日的时候，Aiden在他们初遇的那个小巷子里被找到了——黑客很庆幸那家伙没再次调动肌肉量，这条小巷逃过了二次摧残。

“好吧，我承认我不该那么说你，洁身自好的老狐狸。”Alex端着肩膀，他尽量放软了语气，虽然他自己都觉得低沉的语调仍旧冷得过分。好在Aiden能听得出来这点细微的差别，这个男人细心且能够理解他。于是他看见戴着鸭舌帽的男人向他张开了双臂，拥抱的意味再明显不过。  
  
“我对那些流于表面的性欲没有兴趣，Alex.你是特殊的。所以我不希望你觉得我和那些女人有什么，毕竟我是个不近女色的痴呆。”

Alex的心神又为之触动了一下，他放任自己沉浸于算不上是爱人却比爱人更契合他的黑客怀中。Aiden的头顺势搁到病毒形成的人类肩膀上，可黑客敏锐地闻到了其他人的味道，这让他刚刚放松下来的思绪又心烦意乱——这个病毒在来找他的路上又吞噬了某些可怜人。Aiden心思活络，旋即他在病毒敏感的耳侧印上泛着水光、却足以让人感到剧痛的牙印。  
  
  
病毒几乎快要跳起来，Aiden清楚看见他腿根腰侧上的结构都因为能量波模糊了一下。不过好在Alex早就逐渐学会了控制自己的力量，他只是身形弹起的高度有点夸张，但还是捂着半边耳朵蹙紧眉头回望正眯着眼睛似笑非笑的Aiden.

Alex感到莫名其妙，他扑过去圈住黑客的脖颈，将一米九二的男人扑得一屁股坐在地上，齿尖轻轻陷入Aiden的脖颈，力道轻得完全不会留下伤口，可他的语气还是充满了不悦。  
“Aiden，你哪儿来的脾气？”  
  
  
“…说着就在咬我？你这个总爱乱来的病毒。”Aiden感到牙齿碰上的尖锐痛感，手掌轻拍了下病毒精窄的后腰。“你这个小心眼的坏孩子。”说着Aiden用手掌抚上他后脑，隔着兜帽揉了几把病毒柔软的头发。  
  
“不过我猜，你现在只想窝在我怀里，挤兑我几句，思路从刚才自己所做的一切里跑过，想着是做了什么错事让我咬了你一口。”Aiden眨着碧绿色的双眼，他抬手贴在病毒因被说中心事而略显红润的脸颊，把人又往怀里抱了抱。“我从不介意你是不是什么病毒，有多强悍，牙齿多锐利，杀过多少人，也不因它们才理解你，接受你。你不需要逞任何的强……在我面前。你现在在我这里，考虑我的感受，这就够好了。我并没有生气，不过答应我，Alex，不要随便杀人了。”  
  
Alex想起之前在酒吧后巷里，Aiden就用堪称过分的方式阻止了那几位路人的殒命。他不是很愿意，也觉得这对于现在拥有不凡能力的他来说很难堪，于是病毒提起跪在Aiden身侧的双膝，内扣用力夹紧了黑客的腰腹，直至听见了明显压抑过的痛苦的闷声才停止附加的力道。病毒轻扬起下巴，从Aiden皱起的鼻尖吻至唇瓣，张开发白的嘴唇以舌尖试探他抿紧的唇角。Aiden没有放任病毒的暴行，他的手指收紧，扯住Alex的兜帽向后轻拽，绷紧发疼的腰部仰头发出叹息似的呻吟。他的呼吸被病毒趁机而入的舌尖打乱，后者双手抵着他的肩头，撑着双腿挺直了腰身，微阖双目似乎颇为享受唇齿间Aiden压抑的痛哼。  
  
Aiden咬了一口病毒柔软的唇瓣，趁着对方吃痛一缩时脱离了这个隐隐带有施虐意味的吻，他的舌尖暧昧地舔过牙尖，刻意咂出轻微的水声，拇指探入病毒的兜帽顺着脖颈轻搔一路划过直至耳后。  
  
“答应我，Mercer.我向你保证，一切都会好起来的。”  
  
Aiden又重新吻上去，他不由分说地扳过Alex的下巴，唇瓣覆上他下撇的嘴角，反复撩拨后贴近了探舌碰触对方，掠过他的唇缝作以动情的邀请。饶是Alex仍旧别别扭扭着不太愿意，但他的身体却下意识随着动作轻微前倾，他渴望回应Aiden，回应他的动作，回应他在耳边低沉的嗓音。而Aiden又摁着他的腰往胯上压了压，病毒身子一沉，腿根被对方鲜明的胯骨卡得发痛，腰处揉捏的手指传来隐约的催促。Alex被黑客有节奏的进攻彻底打乱了大脑，他愤愤地惩戒般在黑客能说会道的下唇上撕咬一口，血腥味儿顺着齿隙散开似乎才平复了一点儿他内心的不满，舌尖舔舐掉血液吮吸伤口再顺着开裂的皮肤轻挑，他听着Aiden因疼痛而粗重的呼吸，对方蹙起的眉心被压在帽檐下，心神明显沉浸在他给予的恶劣痛楚中，但黑客却并没有因此躲开他。

Alex轻叹一声，安抚般地啄自己在黑客嘴上咬出的口子，以坚定的语调答应了Aiden的要求。  
  
  
Aiden咧嘴笑了笑，又因为扯到伤口表情显得略为扭曲。他的手指绷紧了摁在病毒精壮的腰上，紧紧掐着那节曾在他手中摆动诱人的肢体。瞥到病毒病态般苍白皮肤上泛起的粉红时，他嘴角的笑意更甚，旋即温热的液体合着刺痛迅速覆盖了他的唇面。黑客发出一声短促的闷哼，他扯紧了病毒的外衣剥向一边。

“你这糟糕的家伙。”

Alex嘴角上扬，喉咙里发出破碎的气笑。甜腥味儿随着他不断舔舐唇瓣的动作迅速扩散，变得愈发令人渴求。病毒垂下发光的眼眸，他迫不及待地扭动腰身以期加速他们之间的再次缠绵，他掀起Aiden的帽子，急切的语调中满溢着兴奋。“Aiden…过来，过来。让我看着你。”  
  
Aiden深喘了两下，仰头直直对上病毒赤裸的渴求目光，嘴角挂起像是看着被自己驯养的大型犬般的笑容。他用牙齿咬上自己下唇的伤口，用力将齿尖深碾进去，混着涎液的血顺着他长有胡茬的下颌淌落，他松开把着病毒瘦腰的手掌，转而钳住下巴，将对方的脸强硬拉到面前，抿了抿唇让唇间均匀染上血水，在病毒的唇角留吻，殷红的色彩也一并留于其上。Alex愣怔地舔了舔嘴角，血仍在顺着Aiden优美的唇形滑落，这一景象配合上他舔进嘴里的腥味儿简直让他头皮发麻，他觉得殷色的吻痕都给他带来一点儿不同寻常的微凉湿润触感。Alex翻过手，以食指指尖点过黑客下巴上聚集的血珠，顺着黑客自觉仰高直率袒露弱点的脖颈划出一道粘腥的痕迹，再勾至对方滚动的喉结附近打几个转儿。  
  
Aiden探舌舔去上唇已经开始干涸的血痂，宽厚的手掌直接扯上病毒的头发用力下拽，闷笑几声毫不客气地张嘴啃咬病毒的肩膀。软舌并着齿尖一同施与夹杂着安慰的痛苦，另一边闲置的手向下勾开皮带探进牛仔裤，隔着内层布料摁压病毒早有抬头趋势的性器上，握住熟悉的形状顺着柱身撸动。  
  
“你看，靠近我你会诚实地兴奋。相信我，你会是个很好的小家伙。”Aiden啃咬着锁骨的同时出声安慰着在他怀里不断轻颤的家伙，他的尾音因兴奋而带上了沉沉的气声。Aiden挺了挺胯，把在裤子中顶出个帐篷的性器往病毒的胯间蹭。他抓过病毒两只略显纤弱的手腕，把它们并在一起拉过头顶，直带着Alex的白衬衫都从松垮的裤腰中抽离，露出他柔韧而精瘦的劲腰。Alex的喘息都闷在喉咙里，对于欢爱的渴望甚至让他不住地颤抖肩膀，他下意识地扯了扯被Aiden钳住的手腕，对方手劲大到直接在他的皮肤上勒出一片红痕。黑客像是知道他的急切，他将Alex的右腿腿扛到肩上，扯下裤子的同时又在那扭转的腰身处揩上一把。病毒的后穴尚且干涩，刚刚陷入半个指节就被阻滞无法前进分毫，紧致得要命。于是Aiden不得不抽出指尖，Alex的高热体内甚至依依不舍地被牵出小部分红色的肠肉。Aiden眸光暗了暗，他在病毒的翘臀上掴一巴掌，几乎瞬间就肿起来的皮肤上留下鲜明的红痕，白肉震颤出波浪的样子看起来真他妈的性感。  
  
Alex等的不耐烦了，对方过度的温柔就像是在哄一个从来没受过伤的蠢货。于是他抬高腿，主动压低腰，袒露自己性器早就翘起的下体，屁股吃了一掌反而让他愈发地急切，他仰起脸对Aiden抬了抬下颌，从大掌的禁锢中抽出一只手，并拢二指在自己嘴里搅弄一番，沾着涎液的手指伸到身后草草扩张几下。  
  
Aiden看着病毒俯身啃噬他唇角干涸的血迹，过于坦诚的欲望催化着空气都变得粘稠。他干脆地开口，紧覆双唇将病毒因手法粗暴的扩张而诱发的喘息尽数堵在舌尖缠绵的口腔里。Alex不算太好过，他自己的二指艰难抠挖转动，摸着自己火热的肠壁绝对是个耻度颇大的行为。待他搞清了自己发硬的前列腺所在位置，急火火的病毒便抽出酸痛的手指——他绝对没想过原来在自己体内摸索是一件如此费力的事。他又扯开Aiden的裤子，将早已挺立的柱身扶正，令性器头部准确地抵在穴口。Aiden能感受得到病毒身后的小口收缩着，软肉搔在他的龟头上，惹得又是一阵快感袭过四肢百骸。Aiden索性连姿势也不调整，他乐于见到病毒急切渴望他的模样，咬着牙皱眉却眼尾飘红的模样实在诱人。Alex不知道Aiden丰富的内心活动，他在心里泛起嘀咕，又很快地感到烦躁，就着咬牙的蛮劲儿一冲到底，被破开时意料之外的痛觉却直接令他眼前白光大盛，撕裂的过度疼痛瞬间盖过快感，从他松开的牙关间传来抑制不住的痛呼与气喘。Aiden也被夹得一疼，在病毒的指尖掐在他肩颈留下血痕的时候他就猛然反应过来，忙不迭地支起上半身亲吻Alex发酸的眼角。胡来的病毒连声音都打着颤，捅进体内的粗长性器实在和第一次时的体贴沾不上边，他拔高声调连气都倒不上，破碎的思绪间他一直纳闷：原来Aiden的下体是这么狰狞的玩意？  
  
  
性器捅进前所未有的深处，撕裂的剧痛快扯断病毒的神经，他因为急躁坐得过深，异物感直接顶得他一阵反胃，挺直了身子扭动挣扎时骨节都嘎吱作响。他失态的叫骂尾音都被疼痛粉碎在喉中，自己作死高抬上去的腿没法用力，而跪在一侧的大腿又不住地痉挛，一时他竟抽不出一丝力气来改变痛苦的现状。还是Aiden急促地喘息几声，他将自己的身体后退到紧贴巷子的冷墙，深喘着狠狠瞪视骑虎难下的Alex。黑客的额头上渗下一片汗水，恢复些力气便赶忙扯过对方不住颤抖的脚踝，亲吻Alex的腿弯同时抚摸上他略有疲软的性器，拇指摁住上次Alex就反应极大的头部轻揉。与此同时他摆动自己的腰，缓慢抽动性器从疼痛中脱离出部分，同时摁紧了对方的双手，他可不想Alex一个激动冒出什么活跃能量直接让他身死当场。血液的润滑来的粘腻却不甚顺畅，过于紧致的后穴阻碍了Aiden的抽插，他耐心地攥着Alex的性器揉搓，松开了钳制脚踝的手转而握住根部，手掌心兜起囊袋揉压，另手对准了敏感的头部打转。在Aiden不懈的努力下，Alex因疼痛而发白的脸上终于重新泛起充血的红晕，感受到后穴软化的Aiden又支起身形去咬病毒的耳根，他舔舐着对方发烫的耳廓，用沙哑的嗓音哄他放松。  
  
然而，饶是这么在他耳侧低喃着，Aiden身下在仍疯狂绞紧的后穴横冲直撞还是相当困难，就算是现在小幅度的操干间，淫液间都混着鲜血粘在交合处，腻成一片浮沫。Alex发出几声崩溃的喘息，他平复自己只比Aiden慢了一点，久经战场与枪火打交道的病毒忍过比这残忍的多的痛，不过接受一种新型的痛苦还是花了他一点时间。  
  
“Aiden，动你的。”  
  
Alex低哑的嗓音几乎是要命的催情，落在Aiden的耳朵里就是在纵容他继续胡作非为。他敏锐地察觉到每每性器抵在腺体上时，Alex紧致的后穴都开始主动收缩，他微张着唇瓣泄出过于兴奋的喘息，就连紧抓着Aiden的手都在因为高涨的性欲而颤抖。Alex把后槽牙咬紧到发酸，他的腰似乎快要被折断了，可Aiden逐渐加快速度的操干又让他兴奋无比。几句脏话合着呻吟堵在嗓子里，Alex闷着嗓子发不出完整的声音，只是粗喘着发出些动情的哽咽，让性器一次次顶进体内，他的眼前一片摇晃模糊，混着快感的疼痛几乎让他出神，紧跟着发出啪地脆响炸开在耳边。而Aiden抓着他的腰，病毒动情的身子往他手掌心里传达着如实的兴奋与痉挛。  


如此一来，黑客在柔软体内逞凶的性器便再没有丝毫停顿，二人交合处撞出一片一片淫糜的水声，Aiden怒张的性器如同滚烫的楔子般狠狠钉进Alex腹内。病毒双眼上翻，夹杂着痛苦的疯狂快感让他觉得内里活像快被搅碎，始终不被碰触的性器却在这种适合他的凌虐下兴奋昂扬，随着Aiden一下下的顶撞蹭在对方的腹肌上。Alex的鼻腔一阵酸楚，像是被堵塞着有些窒息，于是他挣了挣双手，从齿缝中溢出嘶嘶气声和颤抖尾音。得益于病毒的恢复能力，他腿上用力勾住了Aiden，把对方汗涔涔的后背往自己身前压了几许。

Aiden知道，他的恶劣床伴又要开始乱来了。果不其然，下一秒Alex便露出些森白的牙尖，刻意夹紧了后穴死死搅住体内Aiden的那根，黑客登时发出了一声苦闷的喟叹，这使病毒满足地低头叫出声。而Aiden被不自然的绞紧猛然间阻止了继续横冲直撞的动作，他咬着牙，冷汗流进眼睛里，把黑客的视野酸涩成模糊一片，他看见一片光斑中Alex情动的眼，蓝色眼眸轻飘飘地一抬。

Aiden深吸口气，决定整治整治这个不听话的家伙。他将病毒绷紧的腿根以凶狠的力道拉进怀中，扬起手掌拍打几下对方泛红的颊侧，继而下滑卡紧了病毒白皙的脖颈，换来病毒在身下更奋力的挣扎与痛苦的嘶声。他重新开始新一轮的操干，每次都顶得又狠又深，性器掠过腺体后还要往更里一点儿的地方去，他又时不时地松开手上的力道予病毒喘息的机会，他直直地望进病毒蒙上厚厚一层水汽的蔚蓝眼眸里，观察着瞳孔的每次涣散，再骤然收紧手掌，不给Alex以彻底回神的可能。Alex的意识就像在欲海中沉浮的舢板，Aiden用狂风暴雨掀起的海浪快要把他击碎，一切来得都太凶猛，把他的一切都牢牢禁锢在交合这件事的无上欢愉里。反观Aiden那边，他身下的出入在病毒几乎失去意识的痉挛中终于得以顺畅，抵着前列腺的操干终于带了些享受的意味。性事的主导权在病毒被操得七荤八素的时候终于还给了Aiden，粘腻的水声暧昧不清地响在囊袋拍打屁股的间隙，病毒挺立的性器磨蹭在Aiden的风衣上留下一片水痕。Aiden低低喟叹了几声，病毒迷茫的红脸简直色情的要命，一小截红艳的舌尖因窒息而外吐，急促的喘息间夹着动情的呻吟。

Aiden放开病毒已被他勒出青紫痕迹的脖颈，是时候用这只手给予他应得的欢愉了。于是黑客以中指并拢拇指箍住病毒在一下下挺身中颤动的性器根部，食指指尖抠挖进铃口，指腹磨蹭着软肉施予最大的刺激。他俯下身，顺着Alex微张的唇瓣探入舌尖深吻，堵塞病毒获得氧气的喘息，勾出轻颤的舌尖缠绵，再收拢牙齿咬紧病毒蠕动的软舌，叫他无法逃回自己的口腔。随着最后一波冲撞愈发狠戾，他手上的速度也紧了些，跳动的性器在手心如实反映着Alex同样高涨的欲望。  


Alex尖叫着射了出来，他没好气地回过神，扯住Aiden的领子低骂几句，又扑上去凶狠啃噬他的唇瓣。他们在巷子里撕咬缠绵，雨水早就将那日Aiden枪口下的血腥气味冲刷干净，唯独留下来的是他们两个，以一种不同往昔的方式交汇在一起。

Alex又一次沉沉地睡去了，人类温暖的臂弯与病毒过低的体温相较来说很是舒适，他将最后的力气用来和Aiden继续性事后的缠绵。他又一次做了一个梦，一个无比写实，同时深刻存在于他体内每一个细胞里的梦。黑光病毒将那段记忆整合，刻进每一段DNA序列，把对当事人的情感变成本能。

  
  
那是Alex第一次见到Aiden的时候。前者在孤独与寒冷中已经度过了数百个被恐惧的日夜，他压低了兜帽，从芝加哥某个小巷上飞过，在骤然黑暗下来的城市中，他凑巧掠过的这一隅逸散出的血腥味诱使他好奇地低了头：那时站在地上的男人也抬头看向他，那双帽檐与口罩间裸露的眼仿佛嵌着一对绿宝石般美丽。  
  
后来他从吸收的记忆中得知，全芝加哥的大黑暗就是因为那双向来波澜不惊的眼睛。

  
Aiden轻轻抚过Alex的下巴，他感受到掌心下的肌肉略微动了动，病毒在睡梦中勾起了嘴角。黑客有点发愣，黑色守望那边传来的资料说这家伙常年板着脸，现在棱角分明而苍白的脸上竟然带着点笑意，Aiden打心眼里觉得这家伙好看。他吻了吻翘起的嘴角，尽管心中仍旧雪一般冷静，他觉得自己的胸膛还是烧起了一团火，暖流覆盖了他的全身，在芝加哥灯火通明——有时会因为他陷入全暗的夜晚。

他们再次相拥而眠，在狭窄的单人床上。

在那之后他们似乎是达成了某些共识，Alex逐渐适应了半个人类的生活，他开始有意控制自己行动时吸收人类的数量，缩在Aiden的单人床上观看电视，偶尔看到循环播放的通缉令还要挤兑旁边玩手机的黑客几句。往往这个时候Aiden就会抬头朝病毒笑笑，一针见血地指出一旦曝光就要被全世界查杀的黑光。Alex撇撇嘴，就像他们第二次见面那样去摸Aiden的手机，然后就会被Aiden食指指尖提前抵住额头控制在“安全距离”之外，以不容反驳的语气拒绝病毒关于他手机的任何提议。  
  
甚至有一次Alex跑去Aiden的酒吧找他，那时Aiden正在灌着啤酒。病毒尽量温柔地推开门扉，他抬了抬兜帽，一双蓝眼睛四下里扫着Aiden的踪迹。对酒吧来说陌生的面庞引起了数位顾客的注意，他们打量着这位遮掩大半容貌的新人，兜帽下若隐若现的下颌线条分明，极为特殊的病态苍白皮肤实在是太引人注目了。  
  
Alex没意识到部分人眼中夹杂的狂热，他蹙紧了眉头，对身后迫近的危机略有感觉，却全然不想理会。Aiden此时也注意到了寻他而来的病毒，他从眼角瞟了表情有瞬间喜悦的Alex一眼，心里想着这家伙其实单纯得很。  
  
单纯得能够毁灭世界。  
  
  
Aiden差点一口啤酒喷出来。他看见Alex身后那个不知好歹的家伙，不，应该说是没见过世面……算了，黑光病毒这种事情已经不是世面范畴的了。总之那个倒霉大胆的年轻人一巴掌拍上了病毒的屁股，这一景象落到Aiden眼里，后者用他的鸭舌帽去想都能知道，这下彻底完了。  
  
  
果不其然，Alex连头都没回一下。他径直地走向Aiden，身后的触肢包裹住尸体，迅速涌起的黑红色雾气将那个倒霉蛋融合成了病毒的养料。黑客环顾四周，好在没人仔细看向这边，Alex的异状被淹没在酒精与阴影中。  
  
“Okay，Okay...Alex.”黑客打了个酒嗝，他向病毒压低了声音，嗓音带上些酒后的磁性，“这个人你可以杀。”  
  
病毒似乎不是很领情，他直接一把扯起了Aiden的大衣领子，软舌深入肆意搜刮着酒味浓重的口腔。  
  


事情接下来的进展理所当然，Aiden趁事态还没扩大的时候拎着病毒钻进了厕所隔间里，他将Alex的双手缚住，目光落在对方已见隆起的胯间。Alex双腿踢踹做着些微的挣扎，更多的寓意是在性事中满足Aiden征服欲的调情。毫无怜惜的顶弄将Alex刻意压抑过的呻吟撞得支离破碎，再被酒吧里的吵闹压下去。Alex Mercer死死盯着Aiden绿色的眼睛里边，眸中模糊的水汽不掩依旧锐利的光泽，他被抵住敏感处狠命顶弄，过度的快感让精神近乎崩溃，敏感处每次都被精准碾过，抽插的动作依旧又快又重，Aiden越来越熟悉他的身体，持续的猛攻轻易就能让Alex攀上顶峰，从喉咙里挤出的呻吟都变了调。  
  
  
诸如此类病毒不分场合的发情已经是常态了，Aiden有时候甚至在想，他和Alex会不会作为一对在芝加哥大街小巷各个地方偷欢的野鸳鸯而出名。

  
  
  
反观Alex那边的思维就简单得多，他只负责缠着Aiden获得他想要的快感。Alex甚至为之想过要将Aiden也变成病毒，那样他们将获得同样的生命力——甚至Aiden会比他更优秀，他能感受到Aiden分进他体内的1/2的染色体，上边嵌合的基因堪称优异。  
  
但Alex旋即否决了这个想法。他成为黑光病毒后已经变成了这副鬼样，不可能让Aiden也变得如此痛苦。

  
  
  
  
在病毒看来，日子表面上相当平和，Alex总会向他的黑客求欢。细长的触肢从Aiden的裤腰里探下去，圈住性器的根部摩挲，三两下就能勾得黑客血气翻涌，也许是欢爱能给病毒提供热量，或者说——不，Aiden才不信Alex说他的精液吸收进去很补这种话。但事实就是，Aiden醒过来时，他的晨勃十有八九要被Alex解决。

“睡醒就撒娇是很优秀的习惯，Alex.”

他的病毒半裸着下身，半勃的性器贴着他的下体磨蹭，猫一样地咕噜着喉咙叫唤声搔得Aiden心中下腹俱是一热。黑客的眸光暗了一暗，一个翻身便压上Alex过于白皙的躯体，膝头一进顶住对方胯下的硬热。他的手指也旋即挑开了衬衫不堪一击的扣子——虽然他知道这件衣服也是病毒的一部分，但他们似乎都很享受这种逐渐揭开布料再享用身体的过程。覆有薄茧的指尖推挤着乳珠轻轻捻弄，黑客的唇齿贴上病毒略微发红的耳尖细细碎碎的轻呵着，话语一字一顿清清楚楚的说出来，他在床上总是能让病毒任由其摆布，对快感的记忆让Alex心悦诚服。“别太心急，Alex...想要就蹭着我射。”

Alex眼中的惊异一闪而过，随后羞赧难当便占据了思维的高地，过近的距离让他的呼吸间满是对方刚醒时带有侵略性的味道，他熟稔的、代替了血腥在芝加哥包裹住他的味道。病毒的脆弱地方受了黑客膝盖坏心眼的顶撞，力道不算太重却仍登时惹得腰腹一麻，拔高了一点调的闷哼从滚动的喉结中逸出，高热袭上大脑烧的理智都荡然无存。Alex向来听从在耳边酥酥麻麻一直到尾椎的话，于是黑客颇为满意地看着他的病毒乖巧地抬手，胳膊动情地揽上他的脖颈，夹紧了双腿在他的膝盖与大腿之间抬腰，炙热硬挺的下体粗暴地蹭在Aiden裤子粗暴的布料上。Alex把自己磨得又痛又爽，垂下的眸子里逼的眼泪都在打转，指尖隔着衣料陷进黑客后背的皮肉留下几道抓痕。

“Aiden.. Aiden...”Alex动情地喊着给予他欢愉的人的名字，他绷紧了下腹，随着他最沉沦其中的汹涌痛爽袭来，脑内一大片空白炸裂着闪过。Aiden顿觉一股热流扑在他的大腿上，粘腻沾着裤子，那边兀自喘着气的主高潮后的滚烫的体温都感受得到。黑客略显惊异地凝视着身上病毒失神的模样，他一时间竟有些出神，只能木讷地咬着Alex发红的耳朵轻吮。旋即他又以手掌拢住对方发泄过后还未完全垂软的部分，拇指抵在根部将没完全射出来的浊液推挤而出。“今天怎么这么快，Alex.”黑客半是调侃半是宠溺地捏着病毒潮红的脸蛋儿掐上两把，把手上带着的浊液也蹭到红透的脸颊上去。迷迷糊糊的Alex凑到黑客的唇上咬含唇瓣，轻颤的舌尖探入暖热口腔中硬是以吻堵住了对方的恶劣言语。Aiden顺从张口搅上隐隐有些发抖的舌尖，将对方的喘声压在这个过于缠绵的吻中，他的掌心从Alex的胸前移到脖颈间，隐隐扣住咽喉，抓握着脆弱的颈子时不时收拢手指，用窒息灌以这个隐隐渴痛的病毒快感。于是抑制不住的生理盐水顺着Alex的眼角滑到烫人的颊侧，发咸的水液滴到Aiden的脸上又陷入后者的发间，Alex顶着窒息的晕眩擦去对方嘴角的涎液，带着高潮后的余韵几乎下意识地往黑客的身上贴。他的眼前依旧白光大盛，在窒息与痛楚间久久不能回神。Aiden又吻上去，入侵到口腔的软舌灵活横行，被迫重复着高潮的失神体验的Alex难免激起了些求生的本能，病毒开始能量化的双手钳住颈间的手腕，收紧的力道逐渐脱离Alex 的控制。Aiden蹙紧了眉头，在与病毒纠缠不休的深吻中缓慢松开了施加在对方脖颈上的力道。  
  
抓紧的力气松懈下来，Alex的眼眶中又泛起一层水意，他吐出些舌尖，燥热难耐仍未得到解决。于是他舔了舔湿润的唇齿，把Aiden会意而主动暴露出来的软热舌尖纳入口中轻轻吮吸。被延长了太久的高潮是一种甜蜜的折磨，以至于Alex连体感都在混沌间变得迟钝了不少，他胡乱地蹭着Aiden，把渴望以最原始的方式表露。黑客清楚地认识到这一点，他主动结束了缠绵的深吻，在病毒算不上不清醒的时段里挪开身子，唇齿离开已经被又吮又磕得软而充血的软唇，顺着颚骨一路向下，细细碎碎地吻着带着些许薄汗的脖颈，他的鼻尖贴上病毒正鼓动着的动脉，又合起眼睛埋入Alex汗涔颈窝间，手上摸到病毒的下身，向翕合着的穴内添上二指。与初次做爱时的情形相比较，这时挤进后穴的二指花样儿多了起来，摁压肠壁寻着敏感点的同时又撑开拓宽那狭窄的穴口，黑客屈起的手指绕着敏感点抠挖转动，同时配合上抓着病毒下身的指尖往铃口轻搔，他感受到今天病毒的不同寻常，怀中的躯体动作不太自然，往常不分场合都能放开的呻吟今日都压在嗓子里，就像是为了掩盖着什么一般，Alex自始至终不肯直视他的眼睛。因此就算自己忍得辛苦，连汗湿都顺着下巴凝成水珠也没做什么莽撞的进一步动作。  
  
缓慢而坚定的扩张间Alex得到了十足的抚慰，Aiden每一次的触碰都带得他发出一阵逼上喉头的呻吟，手臂上挂着的衣衫在磨蹭间也变成了一种快感，似乎只需要多一点点的刺激就马上面临着高潮。Aiden感觉到手里的玩儿意愈发坚挺，深谙这意味着什么的黑客将舌尖舐进病毒滚烫的耳廓里抽动几下，配合着手上的动作低声诱拐。推波助澜的话语进到Alex耳朵里，在小腹里翻涌着的热意于黑客手掌引导下尽数归入下体。Alex抬臂揽着黑客的脖子，将自己与对方贴得更近，近乎下流的吐息声在高潮的瞬间陡然拔高，在一声惊呼中泄了Aiden满手。病毒本已被撑开的地方骤然一紧，肠壁近乎失控地绞紧修长的双指，却在无意识的收缩间推挤着覆着薄茧的指尖，致使其胡乱地在体内触碰。一连串的变化从手指传来，Aiden故作无奈地叹了口气，他抹了把Alex的精水蹭到后穴以助扩张，顺便将多余了些的抹平到病毒不断起伏的下腹。借着高潮过后的身子敏感的紧，Aiden三指并入抵着敏感处摁压，逼迫病毒发出一声又一声隐忍的呻吟。Alex身前叫那东西又半勃起来，至此Aiden才觉着差不多了。  
  
Aiden摊开双掌，扒开病毒水光泛滥的臀缝，将自己早就胀痛不堪的性器抵住穴口埋了个头部进去。饶是刚刚扩张过，狭窄的甬道并着收缩的穴口还是夹得死紧，痉挛的内里排斥外物使Aiden再难进去一分一毫。于是他干脆地低下头，吻着Alex汗湿的脖颈，温暖的大掌顺着气抚摸脊背，鼻尖磨蹭在耳际安抚意味地出声，眼角飘起的目光将对方被进入的表情看的一清二楚。“自己坐下来，慢一点。”Alex只觉得卡在里面的东西火热而硬挺，把他体内的粘膜都烫得发痛。他恶劣的性格又开始作祟，磨蹭得越久就越发焦躁，手指退却后残留的触感需要更多的冲撞才能消去。病毒的眉心拧了起来，他稍微支起被Aiden过度温柔把玩到快瘫下来的躯体，腰肢稍抬，探手向下握住尚未进入体内的部分性器，手指轻合试探几下硬度。Alex探出软热的舌尖，舔过燥热的唇齿，他对Aiden的注视回以一个不屑的目光，抢在对方有所动作之前吻过黑客汗湿的眉尖，咬牙一狠心腰身一口气沉下去。意料之中的细碎撕裂伤在肉刃强硬的碾压间却并没有那么难捱，Alex只觉得整个被入侵的地方都燃着火，烧得他蔚蓝色的眼睛都在痛，他在痛苦中将叫喊声尽数都压在喉间，把这一令人发指的快感尽数刻印进病毒的记忆中。性器像楔子般钉进Alex炙热的体内，四周蜂拥而上的肠壁媚肉就像无数小嘴吮吸着黑客硬挺的分身，勾勒着上面凸起的血管的形状。Alex总是爱乱来，Aiden感受着怀中躯体一阵阵压抑过的颤抖愈发心疼，眼底流转着对Alex在性事中非要加上些痛觉的理解。  
  
  
Aiden大喘着粗气，他有一下没一下地抚着病毒的后颈，指尖顺着脊背游移至尾骨权当安慰。还硬着的性器抵至敏感点，Aiden小幅度地抽动着，覆着双唇舔吻唇缝以安抚怀里眉毛都紧缩成一团的病毒，舌尖交缠，分开时在两人之间暧昧地拉出一道银丝，Aiden期待着这能缓解些对方的痛楚。Alex松开了早已握得发痛的拳头，掌心从自己的腰腹间一路抚摸下，最终停留在小腹最下方。Aiden想不出词汇来感叹做出这一动作的Alex又多诱人，可后者似乎被什么困惑了般略微皱紧了眉头。病毒掌心的触感是潮热的皮肤，稍微用力也摸不出来什么东西，体内的胀痛却知道属于Aiden的东西就在里面。他只得重新伏在黑客身上，一直萦绕在脑袋里的想法都被涌出来的眼泪打断，本来是要哭丧着讨欢的脸却在分秒间笑了出来，刚出口一个音节又被口中的涎液呛了回去，病毒忍不住呜咽了一声，想要坦诚的话到嘴边又改了口。“哈……呜……哈哈哈哈哈哈…Aiden...”Alex在Aiden担忧的目光中垂下了眸子，他轻轻叹了一声，从喉咙里挤出的气流里混杂的脆弱连自己都听不出真假，病毒粘腻着几分的鼻音似乎是要撒娇，却把头低下去迟迟没有任何举动。Aiden看着Alex稍抬了抬腰，只退出来一点整个人就都跟着忍不住轻颤几下。Alex身后细碎的伤在这种缓慢的吞吐间被磨得更难受，却在达到某一种上限后便不再累积，取而代之的是痛到麻木后蚀骨的归属感，他迷蒙间一直纠结着的眉尖展了展，伏在Aiden肩头小声凑了两句无意义的话。  
  
黑客继续安抚着Alex能量波涌动的脊背，试着在他体内动了一动，一时Aiden也分辨不出肠壁上的媚肉是痛到绞紧还是对充实的挽留，总之对方高热甬道一股脑儿地挤压着，快要将Aiden残存的理智尽数磨灭。他知道病毒在经历些什么质变，他不能明确地感受到这一过程，却竭尽所能安抚着在他怀中颤抖发疯的Alex。Aiden将手指插入Alex脑后柔软的头发里，他埋头在Alex的颈侧，肩膀大幅耸动着，仿佛用了要病毒揉入骨血的力气将Alex锁死在怀里，叼着嘴边的皮肉将尖牙陷入。刺破表皮的血腥味涌入Aiden的口腔，就像他以前打架斗殴时被人揍到脑袋。Aiden开始耸动腰身，每一下都尽量做的沉着有力，他扒着Alex的臀瓣，将整个柱身尽数抽出再叫病毒狠狠地自己落下，巧妙控制了角度令次次插入都打击在敏感处上。Alex被一声声惊叫侵占了思路，他嘴角不受制地流出唾液，液体混杂着咸湿的眼泪被Aiden吻去，他们之间的每一下动作都在给对方积累快感。  
  
Alex被Aiden过于紧的臂膀勒得连呼吸都不再匀称，略微的窒息感与齿尖凑在颈上留下的细微痛觉一同让他感到满足。酥麻的电流顺着病毒身后的伤口入侵到体内直接化为快感，Alex整个人都控制不住的绷起来，Aiden一下下的撞击似乎要顶破内脏一般，体内的点被碾得像是要炸开似的胀着。Alex不清不楚的鼻音消失在交合的剧烈水声中，就像是对被接受这件事上了瘾，一切都变得顺利成章，Alex将手臂绕过Aiden身后，骤然揪紧了毛衣，低下头把眼泪蹭在黑客的衣服上。Aiden感受到自己肩膀上濡湿的一处衣料，他的头顶是Alex情动的喘息，这好过世界上任何一种催情。于是Aiden的操干愈发狠戾，每一次顶入来都能换来Alex一声破碎的惊呼，快感铺天盖地的袭来，病毒迷蒙的眼眶中泛起不再是生理性的眼泪，在他酸涩难耐的眨眼间掉了几滴。  
  
二人彼此的胸膛紧紧贴合，隔着一层薄薄皮肉骨骼，心跳声大得要命。他们欢爱的节奏契合着动脉鼓张的频率，Aiden下身加快律动，进出也开始变得顺滑，病毒裹着性器的小嘴分泌出肠液，原本干涩的甬道变得分外柔软，无论是身后被揪紧衣服的触感还是抵着前列腺一两下操干间肠壁的骤然绞紧都令黑客心醉，他上下抽动着性器，Alex的柱身硬挺地拍打在彼此腰腹之间，发出的清脆声响应和着交合处的粘腻水声一同撞进二人的耳膜。  
  
“和我一起，Alex.”  
  
Alex柱身早已被逼出的爱液浸透，稍一磨到某处就被带动着顶蹭。Aiden便抽出单手，拇指不由分说堵住了Alex前端的小孔，指尖甚至用了些力气抠挖进细嫩的龟头软肉，他清楚地感觉到对方顶端敏感的小口在这种刺激下立刻张了口，Alex本是断断续续的呻吟声经这一变故突然彻底都抑在喉中。黑客遵循男性本能地扯过Alex 的头发，把病毒失态的样子尽收眼底。他在Alex耳边喃喃着碎念，沙哑嗓音中流露出毫无掩饰的低沉欲望。下身的动作愈发迅速，Aiden甚至能感觉到烂熟的穴肉在抽插中被带出部分，他衔住Alex的耳垂压抑着低吼。Alex在前后剧烈的刺激夹击下陡然仰首，带着哭声一声长吟中再次冲上了高潮，他的眼前一阵阵发黑，明暗间连对方的面容都瞧不真切，唯独将泛着光的绿色瞳孔刻印在记忆中。过于剧烈的高潮感将Alex所有感官都麻痹掉，脱力感很快席卷了病毒的全身，而疯狂绞紧的后穴几乎是以要榨干黑客的力度收缩，饶是Aiden早就做好了心理准备咬紧牙关，也未能避免从喉咙中硬生生挤出几句变了调的闷哼。略显稀薄的精水从Aiden的指缝中溅出，在朦胧间倒在怀中的病毒似乎是要躲避什么一般，Aiden只得紧紧将其禁锢在怀中，唯一清晰的感受只有病毒被操得熟软的穴肉在痉挛中胡乱绞紧，本来是不能用以接纳的地方，却不愿意放开似的裹着Aiden的性器，于是黑客强忍着浓烈的射精感，他在Alex体内又抽插几许才埋进深处交待了个痛快。Alex被精液烫得浑身痉挛，再无余下的力气瘫倒在Aiden怀里，不清不楚迷糊着几乎是贴在黑客起伏的胸膛上。  
  
  
  
Alex细微的反常没能逃过细心的Aiden，而Aiden予以的回应也在恰当的时候传给了Alex.双方却心照不宣般地都选择了沉默，保持着拥抱的姿势不急于结束了这场性事。Aiden低头吻吻病毒颈后细嫩的皮肤，感受着怀中的躯体因过于猛烈的高潮而轻微的颤抖。他射出来的东西被疲软下来的阴茎堵在病毒的下腹之内，粗糙的手指轻轻摁压上去仿佛有着不一样的鼓胀感。他能清楚地感受到病毒体内的生物量涌动，能量裹着浊液吸收进病毒体内。病毒的回神没花费多长时间，Aiden觉得差不多了，他把头随便埋向Alex的肩颈处，缓慢的呼吸扑在苍白的皮肤上，手臂却仍旧搂紧了，叫Alex整个人都被限制在自己怀里。Alex懒怠着也懒得争这一时的反抗，他暂且把一切都归罪到身下的黑客身上，疲倦得连手指都懒得再抬一抬，汗水和着残余的眼泪都在能量波的裹挟下吸收回体内。病毒的下身在性事后涌起的胀痛超乎了想象，红肿内壁挤压着还赖在里面不动弹的性器，他缓缓吸收了腹内被射入的东西补充体力，并不介意Aiden这一点点的禁锢，况且今日的反常是因他而起，Alex自知理亏也就没再进一步动作。  
  
病毒揉身挤在黑客的怀中，后穴还卡着对方的脆弱器官也不乱动，衬衫挂在臂间盖住股间还连着的狼狈样子。  
  
Alex倦极了似的合起眼睛。  
  
Aiden在Alex的额上印下一吻，还未将他卡在臂弯处的衬衫剥下去，病毒就泛起一阵黑红色的雾气将构成衣服的部分收拢起来，露出赤条条的躯体。Aiden哑然，他只得继续抽出性器，翻着红肿穴口时免不了一阵歉意溢出脸颊，不尴不尬地抽出一边的纸巾擦了擦自己疲软下去的柱身。他知道病毒清醒着，却仿佛陷入了什么困境般皱着眉头，不睁眼也不说话。Aiden有一下没一下地偷瞄几眼Alex，直到把揉皱的纸巾扔入垃圾桶，他决定问问Alex到底发生了什么。  
  
Alex心里却有些不是滋味儿，他游走在芝加哥已有些时日，那些该被清除的、在他和Aiden看来都是该死的家伙都被他吸收得差不多了，可他总觉得好像与刚开始缠绵的时候不同，就像是被收回了什么似的，那些人的记忆在他的脑内爆炸蔓延，他一脱离和Aiden的欢愉，那些人的尖声叫嚷就向他展露着人性的恶劣。病毒本该清醒的头脑此刻却仍是有些失神，神智游移在外不知在想些什么，他缓缓垂着眼倾身向Aiden怀里靠过去，回避了黑客蹙着眉头的关心。  
  
“再抱会儿吧，Aiden.”  
  
Aiden只得应允下来，他安安静静抱着怀里像是变成一团的病毒，在心底里叹息一声，仰过头靠着床头阖眼打盹。他听见Alex嘶哑着嗓子，轻轻咕哝着什么犹犹豫豫的话语。他内心里雪一样冰冷的部分逐渐开始扩大，他敏锐的直觉告诉他有什么要发生了。Alex睁开眼，蔚蓝色的眸子里水光虚晃着屋内的屏幕，光线映入眼中，他的视线随之散漫开，手掌搭在腹间停留片刻，随即他又向下沉了沉，软了软身子，最终还是撑着床铺，触肢裹成衣物站起。  
  
Aiden再也不能对Alex今日的异常坐视不管，他将Alex拦腰抱回床上，动作轻柔地用被子将他的身体裹好，自己则坐在床边，略微的偏头与眼神都恰到好处地传达了疑问。

Alex自知瞒不过他，他并不像Aiden那样能把所有情绪都隐藏得很好，他不是狡猾的狐狸。  
  
他略带犹疑，目光躲闪却仍带有残忍的坚定。“Aiden，我想回到曼哈顿，组建一个团队，感染者应该接替那些狗屁的当权者。”

Aiden担心的事还是发生了，这个潜在的反社会型人格，终归还是要走上了这条用人性欺骗自己的路。他又一次向Alex讲起没有人是完全错的，也没有人是完全对的。“我们和他们并无不同，都是双手沾满鲜血的朝圣者。”

Alex的眉头锁得更紧。Aiden知道他劝说不动Alex，性格阴郁又一直饱受人类阴暗面冲刷的病毒，对人类毫不信任的念头也就是会因为他动摇那么一下，却绝对不会改变——尤其是尽管他们如胶似漆，但相处的时间算下来还只能堪堪以周为单位。

  
“你以为你能抗衡全人类？他们只需要一个核弹，一切都会化为乌有——你，还有你想要构筑、救赎的一切。”

“人类撒的谎已经够多了，总有人该终结这场闹剧，Aiden...就算不是人也应该。我知道成功率很低，但不能不做。”

Aiden蹙紧了眉头，眼中光芒晦暗不定。黑客思维敏捷的头脑迅速作出了决定，他的嘴唇突然变得刻薄起来，Alex听见他说：“你不应该与人类为敌，病毒。”

Alex错愕着张了张嘴，却发不出声音。有长达几分钟的时间里他都以为是自己出现了幻听，可等他再三确认Aiden眼里的冷漠，那双他再熟悉不过的绿色眼眸里并无任何动摇时，他被无尽的疯狂占领了神智，被背叛的认知让他一瞬间几乎是用最后的理智控制住了胳膊中翻涌的生物量，任意一种活跃能量都可以在瞬间撕裂这个男人——这个理解他的男人，他以为能支持他、鼓励他的男人。

他妈的他以为！

Alex咆哮一声，他的肌肉量撞碎了玻璃，跑速全开消失在藏身处外。而Aiden抿紧了唇角，扫起一地的碎玻璃再收拾好床被，重重甩上房门离开了这里。

他不是年轻气盛的小孩了，黑客拒绝去做不自量力的事。他知道他阻止不了内心阴暗的Alex，他也追不上发动能力的病毒，各种意义上的。

  


而Alex就坐在一条街开外的角落里，压低兜帽遮盖他疯狂而痛苦的神情。夜里的寒气入体，他咬得自己牙根出血，可直到他活动僵硬的身子，一把抓起路边踢酒瓶的混混，触肢从人类的头顶嵌入、穿透喉咙胸腔将整个躯体都吸收时，他也没能等到Aiden.  


在那之后，Alex几乎如野魂般游荡，路线曲曲折折，终点却仍旧回到了曼哈顿。当他再一次踏足这片土地的时候，病毒怀揣着破碎的希望，随手捏起了路过的黑色守望士兵，在耳朵对其已然麻木的惨叫声中，黑红色的触肢插进对方的身体，一股股记忆涌入Alex的大脑，将他毕生所有鲜明的经历毫无保留地交给病毒，包括他枪口下所有人崩溃恐慌的双眼。

Alex甩干手上的血迹，从来到芝加哥时他就喜欢上了勾嘴角这一动作，就算离去也未曾更改。配上不屑的一声嗤笑，病毒缓慢开口自言自语：“Aiden Pearce，这就是你不允许我……不，你不允许Alex去伤害的人性。”

  
浓重的红色雾气从Alex生物量狂涌的身上升起，随着清晰可闻的肌肉撕裂声，瘟疫向四面八方蔓延侵占。病毒蔚蓝的双眼转红，瞳孔里流淌着他留给人类的最后一条讯息：芝加哥将是怀罪之人最后的净土。

那是Alex答应过Aiden的。

  
  
数月后。

代号Zeus的计划仍旧是最高机密，曼哈顿海域隔绝了不能跨过大型海域的黑光病毒。BW总部内回放着直升机捕捉到的画面：被撕扯掉双臂的原型体终遭他曾惯用的手段，不甚清晰的画面里，临死前的病毒留给镜头一抹难辨其意的笑，然后在另一人的触手包裹下彻底消失。黑色守望上下开始再度提高对病毒的监控力度，被Alex渗透到高层就像个大巴掌拍在鲁克斯脸上，而如今录像表明所有的病毒全部归于黑人一身，曼哈顿的战斗还未结束，他们仍要用尽一切力量去掩盖失控的黑光——人类一手创造、本寓意为神的基因。

而与此同时芝加哥的街头仍旧灯火通明，下作的夜里酒精与情欲升腾发酵，Aiden头一次觉得在空气中涌动的味儿仿佛正如那个总皱着眉头的病毒所说，有点恶心。穿着风衣的男人摆弄着手里的手机，屏幕上滋滋啦啦地反复播放着原型体被吸收的一幕。他伸出手指，将屏幕中央涌动交缠的病毒一再放大，他知道Alex的眼睛可以变色，却从没想过第一次目睹是这种情况。他又把播放进度调到几分钟之前，就算他已经能够背下每个画面，将两代病毒的缠斗鲜明地刻印在脑海中，他却仍旧以放大了的状态看了一遍又一遍。黑客带有薄茧的指腹摩挲着手机露出些金属磨损的外壳边角，录像在阴暗的巷子里闪烁，细微的光线将他墨绿色的眼眸照得过于清澈。与视频一起传来的还有黑色守望对Alex阴谋的分析，到死留给世界都只有恐惧的病毒对着镜头笑，却只有Aiden才知道那里边复杂到无法言说的含义。

Aiden终于收起了他凭借于此所向披靡的老伙计，他抬起头，正对着视线的楼顶上，原本蛛网般的裂痕已经被某个无辜的路人骂骂咧咧地填平了。他盯着星星从那道被补好的、不整齐的边缘出现，直至黯淡的光挪移出视线才眨了眨干涩的双眼。

他裹紧了大衣，早已习惯的口罩却让他喘不过气。

裂痕真的能被填平吗？

Aiden无法回答这个问题，他只知道自己的所作所为是正确的。而正如他所说，也如Alex知道的，就算是军方还未动用核弹的情况下，黑光病毒的肆虐从始至终也没能突破曼哈顿。他闭上眼，Alex给这世间留下的最后一抹笑容仿佛是一种决然的失望，那种压抑着的孤独终得解脱的神情浮现在他眼前的时候分外残忍。Aiden又睁开眼，芝加哥的晚上似乎比以往更透骨地发凉，他走出小巷，走到灯光之下，灯在他脸上割出明暗的分界线，把翠绿的眼眸遮盖在黑影里。小巷里的血腥没能再吸引到一只飞在楼房间的病毒的关注。

再后来，他对每一个拥有蓝色眸子的人都格外敏感，街上偶有穿着兜帽的人都会让他瞳孔微缩。他的脚步仍旧坚定，踏在他在芝加哥里铺就的保护无辜之人的路上，抬起枪口的手腕四平八稳，消音器尚未冷却的时候就把枪口擦个干净，窃取出的资料也安排得井井有条。

Aiden把他藏起来了，录像被包裹在层层文件夹之下，而Alex Mercer也被一点点地埋藏，用他的心头肉，用他的血凝成的块，病毒尖锐的棱角扎进他的血管，流淌在他干净的基因里。他的步伐仍旧有力，一个个脚印留在芝加哥的大街小巷。

这个世界并没有发生任何变化，Aiden推开酒吧的门，向他招手的人都是熟悉的脸庞，前台摆的酒还没上新。

不，也许有。  
Aiden又一次从芝加哥某个角落里苏醒，拖着疲惫的身躯视野摇晃，而当他携着满腹酒气，走过潜意识里的路线缓慢推开家门的时候，模糊不清的床整洁得他想骂娘，可饮入过多酒精的喉咙最终却也只能哽着，发出几声意味不明的气音。

平复呼吸没用上几分钟。Aiden关上门，背靠墙面下滑时后背隐约有点发疼。他打量着设备屏幕上的光充当电灯的住所，那天Alex撞破的窗户还漏着风，狭窄简陋的藏身处果然只能容下一个人。

他把头埋进双膝之间，恍惚间床单似乎被扯动了一下。帽檐下的眼迅速抬起，确认是幻觉后的瞳孔扩散，他感到迷茫。

他回想起他对Alex的感情，在这张床上他们相拥而眠，狭窄的单人床上身形交叠，病毒打开身体接受他，再把床单扯得一团糟。回忆到深处的Aiden浑身颤抖，手指紧紧抓住口罩，用力堵紧了嘴巴把嘴唇都压麻。他知道自己不可能发出什么声音，就好像泪腺虽然酸胀着发疼，却始终没有眼泪淌出来一样，他更像是在阻止充盈胸腔内的情感的逸散，他为自己的淡然感到陌生且罪恶。其实一切都不一样了，可残忍的是看起来却根本没什么大不同。

Aiden从不在乎那些对错，他揉着发红的双眼，但直至眼白上遍布血丝，生理泪水也没给他面子。

除了他自己这颗无法外露的心，哪里都和病毒来之前毫发无差。

就连这样的痛苦终于开始冲击他的大脑时，距离Alex离开芝加哥也已经过去了大半年。无措与不真实感笼罩了Aiden，他又一次点开层层叠叠的文件夹，手机躺在他双脚间的地面，录像闪烁着刺眼的光，在昏暗的藏身处里映出黑客被圈在胳膊与膝盖之间几近扭曲的脸。他扪心自问，如果再有一次机会，他会不会选择救赎这个明明能一直留在他身边的脆弱灵魂？

他最终也没能回答，也没能掉出眼泪，手机屏幕干干净净地重复播放着黑色守望的机密文件，黑光病毒黑红色的触肢扭曲在一起，Alex的脸消失其中。

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
写在一切之后：  
  
Alex，不，PROTOTYPE是贪婪者的负罪，是肮脏背后终于被发掘出来的纯洁。他曾经就在Aiden怀里发光，最终却最终仍旧被恶心的人性发掘出来，拖到光天化日之下践踏。  
  
而Aiden无能为力，他也只是人性之一，他只能阻止Alex，而不是和他一起去推翻这个世界。在Aiden看来，尽管这个世界千疮百孔，恶臭难忍，但社会也是因为人性恶的一面维持了大体上的稳定，所以他不可能让Alex毁灭这一切。从某些方面来说，他和Dana、Karen并无本质上的区别，非要说什么不一样，大概就是他比所有知道Alex的人类都要痛苦得多。他能够理解，但他无法选择。  
  
他把自己踢上刑场，被沾着Alex鲜血的刀割破心脏。  
  
  
  
  
他们初遇时，全芝加哥都黑暗下来，那象征着他们二人算得上对社会的恶意的融合。他们都是被社会挤压过的扭曲之人，Alex脱离了人类的范畴，而Aiden还在人类的身份中挣扎。这也就造成了后来他们的分道扬镳，Alex敏感而疯狂，他在与之相称的武力值支持下可以得到他想要的一切——除了这个世界的善意；而Aiden只是一介黑客，他能在芝加哥风生水起，但真正面对病毒的时候，他驾驭一个Alex尚且是各种机缘巧合，别的感染体呢？他们的关系至始至终就不存在平等，身为人类的Aiden十分弱小。Aiden的理性终结了他们从头至尾就没明说过的关系，也让病毒终于接受了PROTOTYPE并非Alex的事实。  
  
  
Aiden知道他怎样能将Alex挽回，但他不会这么做，对于事态过于清楚的认知使他接近残忍。  
  
  
  
  
  
绝对的理性在感情中不可取，我希望这种悲剧，不管在哪里，都不要上演在任何一个人身上。  
  
——人间不惑 2019.09.01


End file.
